Touch of Something
by Propapanda Ganda
Summary: In a dystopian society where sex is prevalent as pop culture, men are endowed with government issued cards to conduct proceedings as they please. Reid finds himself not wanting to take advantage of said privileges, until he stumbles upon a woman who challenges his moral scruples. Not only that, the encounter also drags him into an underworld that he never wanted to be a part of.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything related to CM. **

**This is not meant to be a feminist fanfic. I apologize if any of the wording implies so or is crude. I wrote this fanfic because it seemed pretty fun to tease Reid. (; This is set in an alternate universe, but I'll try to keep everyone in character. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"So," Morgan began, sliding over to Reid on his swivel chair. "Found a lucky lady yet, Pretty Boy?"

"No," Reid replied without looking up from his work. The only thing he wanted to do was to finish his paperwork and go home.

"Why not?" The whine was blatant in Morgan's voice.

He sighed; the topic was already broached upon before. Several times in fact. "I just don't feel comfortable flashing the Card."

The Card enabled every adult male to have relations whenever and wherever they desired. The system established itself after an epidemic ravaged the country. Mortality rates rose by hundreds of thousands. A plethora of vaccines were developed, but most only affected males. Society was then forced to assimilate to the changes, selecting the development of the Card as the fastest method of repopulation.

Having finished the last of his paperwork, Reid turned to Morgan with a solemn expression. "Have you seriously used the Card before?"

"I never had to." Morgan's lips twitched at the fond memory. "From the day I called her Baby Girl, we clicked."

"How did you, you know, secure her?"

"I presented her with the collar one day and told her that it was up to her decision." Morgan paused, sensing Reid's nervous disposition. "Hey, man, don't worry about it too much."

The sound of the metal tinkling of a collar alerted the two of their latest company. She strutted into the bullpen, decked out in the boldest colors and fashion. She bounded up to the two with a smile and draped her arms around Morgan. "What are my favorite g-men up to?"

Morgan grinned back. "Nothing too big, mama. Reid's just antsy about the Card."

"Which card? The Card or his v-card?"

"G-Garcia! " Reid stammered as cherry shade streaks manifested on his cheeks. The jokes that his coworkers cracked always managed to fluster him. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I'll have you know that I can handle myself." He tried not to wince at how high-pitched his voice was.

"Oh?" The cheshire grin only grew. "How about we go clubbing then?"

"Sounds good to me." Morgan remarked. He checked his watch and noticed that their shifts were just about to end.

"We still have work tomorrow." Reid defended.

Despite the fact that the Card allowed for widespread copulation, there were still strict laws intact to prevent complete chaos. Murder, for instance, was prohibited.

"I don't think we'll have a case tomorrow." Garcia teased. She pinched Reid lightly on the cheek and cooed at him. "Don't be shy. Unleash your wild side."

Reid surveyed the faculty members in the bullpen, enumerating which of those whose enlistment would support his cause. At last he spotted one. "Hotch!" He quickly waved the man over.

"Is something wrong?" Hotch asked once he approached the three. He eyed them warily. The trio always managed to entangle themselves in some sort of mess.

"We have some important case tomorrow, right?" Reid hoped that there was one.

"Unlikely. Crime has been low lately."

Morgan chuckled. "He's just trying to dodge clubbing."

"In that case, I think you should go with them." Hotch commented. The younger agent was always diligent in his work and deserved to relax.

"See, even the boss man thinks so!" Garcia said. She patted Reid, who attempted his best puppy-eyes and pout, on the head.

Seeing that defeat was inevitable, Reid mentally prepared himself for the untamed evening to come.

* * *

"Uh..." Reid mumbled against the lips of a brunette. Any further comments were disrupted by the brunette claiming his mouth as if it was her own. Befuddled and reluctant, Reid thought of what brought him to his current predicament.

Immediately after work Morgan drove Reid home and personally selected what kinds of garb Reid should wear to the club. He dismissed every apparel suggestion until Morgan threatened to dissect a sweater vest if he didn't hurry up and make a selection. The choice of wardrobe was bearable until they reached the club where they met up with Garcia. Between the packed room filled with bouncing bodies and little air conditioning, Reid felt extremely uncomfortable and sweaty.

He mainly kept to sitting with Garcia and observing the scene around him. (Morgan wandered off to dance, or rather grind, with several attractive women.) That is, until a brunette plucked him from his seat and onto the dance floor.

The same brunette whose hand trailed down his abdomen and approached his crotch at an alarming rate. Prying her off of himself as gentle as possible, he grimaced as her tongue retracted a piece of gum she misplaced in his mouth.

"I, uh, I'm sorry." Reid faltered. He wasn't sure of how to address the pointed look the brunette gave him. "I have to go." He ducked behind other dancers and hurried back to the table.

"How did it go, lover boy?" Morgan asked, eyebrow quirked.

Reid shook his head as he reached for Morgan's beer. "She kissed me while she had gum in her mouth."

"Ew!" Garcia gasped. She pushed her shot of vodka to him. "Here, sweetie, disinfect your mouth with this."

He accepted the shot gratefully, ignoring the burning sensation it caused on the way down.

"How about we play Two Truths, One Lie?" Morgan suggested. "You think of three facts about yourself, but one fact has to be a lie. The rest has to guess what the lie is. Guess wrong and you have to drink a shot."

"Sure, gorgeous. You start."

"I posed nude for an art class. I do a thousand sit-ups a day to workout. I had a threesome." He grinned at the expressions of the two. Garcia held a look of approval while Reid was perplexed.

"I'm going to go with the sit-ups. As much as I love your muscles, I don't think it takes that much to keep them in tip-top shape."

"I pick posing nude." Reid added. "I can imagine you doing it in private, but not in public. You don't seem to be an exhibitionist." He blushed when he realized what he had said. "I didn't mean it that way."

Morgan let out a hearty laugh. "It was the threesome. The idea never really appealed to me."

Garcia feigned a gasp. "My word, I didn't expect that from Derek Morgan!"

"Alright, sugar. Your turn."

"Hmmm... I'm not into BDSM. I have a pet goldfish named R2-D2. I'm an only child."

"Goldfish," Reid guessed. His face began to form a pink cotton candy hue.

"BDSM," Morgan challenged, looking smug.

"Ding ding ding! Chocolate thunder got it right." Garcia declared.

"Garcia!" Reid cried as he buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment. It was mortifying enough to discuss the raunchy part of his own adult life, let alone his friends'.

"You get used to it." She patted him reassuringly. "Your turn."

He paused in thought. The alcohol got the better of him. "I made out with Lila Archer in the pool. Prentiss caught me in the middle of a wet dream when I took a nap in Hotch's office. I can't remember what happened the last time we went out like this."

"He admitted to Lila!" Morgan shouted. Some of his beer sloshed onto the table as he pointed at Reid.

"Our junior g-man is so scandalous," Garcia exclaimed. "I have to go with Prentiss catching you."

"I'm going with her on this one."

Reid drunkenly whopped and clapped his hands. "Ohhhhhhh, you guys are so wrong! That actually did happen." He looked up at them with eyes as wide as china plates and sucked on his thumb. "Don't tell Hotch though. He'll use me as a human target."

"No worries there." Garcia giggled.

Morgan exchanged an amused look with Garcia before guiding Reid out of his seat. "I think it's time to get you home, boy genius."

* * *

"Are you sure you can make it up there by yourself?" Morgan asked for the umpteenth time. He leaned out of the car window to look at his tipsy friend who ignored the light drizzle.

"Yes, Morgan." Reid replied, exasperated. "I'm a federal agent. I'm sure I can handle myself." He smacked the area on his hip where his revolver was normally located. "I'm armed too."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"Aye, aye, captain." Reid mock saluted Morgan and watched him pull away from the curb. Once the car drove out of sight he turned and stumbled to the entrance of his apartment complex. He only took a couple steps before he heard and felt a persistent meowing and pawing down at his leg.

He peered down and met the sight of a frail black kitten. He cooed and petted it, ignoring a voice in the back of his mind warning him of rabies. "What are you doing here, kitty?" The kitten nuzzled at his hand, happy of the attention it received. This continued for a few more moments until the kitten padded away. It took a look at him before darting down an alleyway.

"Where are you going?" Reid called out. He wondered if he should follow it and decided on the affirmative. The neighborhood he lived in was relatively safe and people were still wide awake in their homes. Should anything arise he would be able to attract help.

He brushed his damp hair out of the way as the rain shifted from sprinkles to full-sized droplets. He made his way down the alleyway, aware of the continuous meowing. The rain hitting the gutter and his footsteps echoing on the cobblestone were the only other sounds to be heard.

"There you are," Reid said once he caught up to the source of the meowing. However, the sight halted his footsteps.

Lying amongst a heap of trash bags, partially hidden from the general view, was an unconscious blond woman. She appeared to be of Reid's age and looked almost tranquil if it wasn't for the details. Her wet shirt and shorts were dirtied and torn at several places. Blue and purple bruises littered her limbs, especially around her neck. Only the movement of her breathing signaled life.

At this point all of the euphoria from the alcohol wore off. Reid reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number.

"Hotch, I need you to come over. Bring Prentiss too."

* * *

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything related to CM. **

**I apologize for not stating the Card's use clearly. I didn't want to accidentally offend anyone. In a matter-of-fact-way, the Card allows for men to have sex with women whenever and wherever they want. **

**I will try to post another chapter before school starts.**

_Reid's dream is in italics._

**Edit: The functions of the collar and a better description of how the society functions will be in the next two chapters. Domestic violence still is illegal. The women aren't considered as 'slaves'. The dystopian aspect of the fanfic makes the characters more accepting of how their society works than how it would actually be received in reality. This fanfic bears no relations to feminism, support of discrimination, or any related issues. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Pacing back and forth like an anxious guardian, Reid wondered what would become of the unconscious woman who now reclined in his guest bedroom. He was able to bring her up to his apartment without arousing suspicion by draping his blazer over her. Though the guard on duty in the lobby did flash him a thumbs-up and mentioned something about reeling in such a fine catch. He did his best to blatantly ignore the gesture and comment.

The ringing of the doorbell momentarily brought Reid out of his brooding. "Hotch, Prentiss," he greeted as he pried the door open. He gingerly shut it behind them, careful to make as little noise as possible.

"What a cutie," Prentiss cooed, heading over to the black kitten that pattered out of the guest bedroom. Her collar jingled with each step. She approached it and stroked it, eliciting a satisfied purr from the kitten. "I didn't know that you had a cat."

"I don't," Reid replied. He looked at the two apprehensively, unsure of where to begin without dredging up awkwardness or accusations.

"What's wrong, Reid?" Hotch asked. He knew that the younger agent wouldn't request him and Prentiss to come over this late unless it was urgent. He knew that the pressing matter at hand wasn't the new cuddly kitten Reid acquired.

Reid motioned for the two to follow him into the guest bedroom. "I found her outside in the alleyway," he began. "The way she was placed there... It was like she was disposed of and wasn't supposed to be found. She didn't have a collar on her either."

Approaching the bed, Prentiss scanned over the bruises that decorated the woman's limbs and neck. "Though the bruises are finger-sized, this is not your average case of domestic abuse."

"What are you going to do with her?" Hotch inquired. He watched Prentiss carefully, as if he expected the unconscious woman to spring up and strangle her.

"I-I don't know," Reid hesitated. "I just know that it isn't right to send her to Custody Services."

Both Prentiss and Hotch nodded in agreement, knowing all too well of Custody Services. The unit was a separate branch connected to local law enforcements. It catered to women in need of shelter, especially if their collar was revoked. The women resided there until they were well enough to get back onto their feet or if a suitor sought them out as a cheap fling. The latter occurred more than officials were willing to admit. If anything, the entire unit resembled a jumbo pound.

"I think the local store is still open." Hotch said. He gently guided Reid out of the room, needing to discuss an important topic alone. Reid nodded, fully aware of the dreaded conversation that was to come. "Prentiss, can you check the woman for any additional wounds and give her a new change of clothes?"

"Of course," Prentiss replied.

Wordlessly Reid and Hotch left the apartment and walked to the local store up the block. Not a word was exchanged between the two, even as the rain continued to pour. They soon reached the store. A metallic bell signaled their entrance.

Grabbing a shopping basket, Reid waddled over to the animal section. He focused his attention on the squeaking of his wet shoes. He selected a couple of cans of cat food and other necessities, plopping them into the basket. He went over to the next isle and stopped in front of a display. He stared in silence, acutely aware of everything– how his wet hair latched to his face, his sharp discomfort, and most of all, Hotch's watchfulness.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about if you want to adopt her," Hotch commented, voice gentle.

"I..." Reid paused, struggling with his words. "I think the idea of adopting her would only degrade her more."

"It could be temporary, just until she becomes well again." Hotch was aware of Reid's moral afflictions about the current system and anything related to the Card since the day he joined the BAU. His uneasiness made itself clear on a few cases. "Reid, you won't become like the men at Custody Services."

Tentatively, Reid reached up and fingered a blue velvet collar. It was one of the most expensive collars, but he wanted the process to be painless as possible. "Just temporarily, right?"

"Right."

* * *

"I really appreciate the fact that you stayed over, Emily." Reid called from the kitchen. He stood over the stove, frying some eggs and bacon. The smell of his successful cooking wafted at his nose.

"No problem, handsome. She didn't stir much last night and I doubt she'll be up for a while." Prentiss called back from the living room. "Smells pretty good."

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells," Reid chuckled. He glided into the living room and handed her a plate of the hopefully delicious meal. He kept one for himself, sat down on his armchair, and flicked on the television. "Ooh, Doctor Who is on."

The two spent the next hour chattering away while munching on their breakfast. Once the show ended and the meal trudged its way through their digestive tracts, Prentiss stood up and stretched. She ruffled Reid's hair when she passed him, murmuring about going to take a shower. He nodded in understanding, beginning to feel a slight wave of drowsiness.

As he leaned back into the familiar armchair, he mentally scrolled through the reasons of why he felt fatigued. Sporadic meal times and the lack of sleep were the most liable reasons. He spent the majority of the night before feeling anxious about the unconscious woman. He had little prior experiences with women, none of which involved anything in relations to the Card. Now it was suddenly his duty to present one with a collar and care for her.

He sighed once more and allowed his eyelids to close. He assured himself that he only needed a nap, after which he would ask Prentiss for care tips. With worries somewhat subdued, he drifted off to a nightmare-filled sleep.

_"Doctor Reid," a wistful voice sang. _

_Reid slightly stirred at the voice, his fingers gripping the white silk bed sheets. He turned and mumbled about wanting to sleep for another five minutes. Only when he felt someone straddling him did he crack his eyes open. He saw blonde locks, presumably belonging to a woman. White bed veils concealed any distinguishable features of her face. _

_"W-who are you?" Reid stammered. He struggled to push himself up, despite of the suffocating weight he felt. _

_The woman gently pushed him back onto the bed. "Relax," she whispered. "Don't you recognize me?" _

_"No. I never saw you before." He tried to wriggle free with no avail. He looked around and caught a glimpse of the forest around them. It was devoid of any sounds and life. He vaguely wondered for a moment how he, the woman, and the four-poster bed wound up in the ominous area. _

_She jerked his chin, forcing him to look at her. He only saw how her pink lips curved into a seemingly amiable smile. "You'll remember me soon enough." She snarled at him and suddenly transformed into a snow leopard. _

_The leopard flashed its fangs and leaned into the crevice of Reid's neck. Reid tried to thrash wildly, but his limbs ignored his will and remained immobile. His pulse and gasps quickened upon hearing the proximity of the leopard's breath. His panic rose like a tsunami that threatened to consume him whole. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for–_

"Reid!" Prentiss' sudden yelp jerked Reid awake.

His eyes darted from Prentiss to a pointed wine glass handle pointed at his carotid artery in alarm. His gaze continued upward until it reached the handler, the previously unconscious woman.

The woman turned, suddenly aware of Prentiss' presence. She darted to the side of the armchair and kept a tight grip on the glass handle.

"We don't mean any harm," Prentiss said, hands held up in a sign of surrender. "We were only trying to help."

The woman offered no response. Only a suspicious look replied to Prentiss' words.

"You can trust me." Prentiss slowly lowered one hand and pointed to her collar. "Woman to woman. I swear to you that that man is not a bad person." She gestured to herself. "See? No bruises."

The woman slightly lowered the handle.

"This is a safe place. When you feel better, you're free to go." Prentiss noted how the woman's rigid posture loosened and took a step closer. "What I need you to do is put that handle down. Hurting him will not do anyone any good."

No response.

"I can tell that you're tired of fighting. You don't have to fight anymore. This is a safe place."

Hurt briefly flickered across the woman's countenance.

Taking several steps, Prentiss neared the armchair. She extended her hand. "You are safe now."

The woman released the handle and placed it in Prentiss' hand with reluctance. She immediately retracted from Reid as if he had a contagious, life-threatening disease.

"It's okay," Prentiss murmured. She placed the handle on the coffee table and gingerly guided the woman back into the guest bedroom.

Reid stared at the glass handle, letting go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The events within the last twenty-four hours were almost too implausible to fathom. How it went from taking in an unconscious woman out of goodwill to almost getting stabbed by the same woman, he almost couldn't believe.

He was able to hear Prentiss' voice trailing out of the bedroom, but not the woman's. He figured that she was either in a state of trauma or was mute. The former had a higher probability than the latter.

He folded his head in his hands and waited. He only hoped that he made the right choice.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything related to CM. **

**I'm starting to derp out on these notes, so I'll keep it short. Not supporting discrimination and no relations to any gender issues. Just focusing on Reid and JJ in this dystopian society. Technical details about the collar were pushed to the next chapter because I wanted to add some JJ and Reid interactions. **

**I start school on Tuesday. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get another chapter in before then. I'll try, but no promises.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"She calmed down, but wouldn't tell me much." Prentiss explained. "She could write to communicate, but won't talk. Probably due to trauma and shock. The only thing I was able to get from her was a promise to not try to kill you again."

"Er..." Reid stammered. "I suppose that is somewhat good news."

"It's probably best if you give her some space." She reached for her purse and rummaged through it, producing a small remote. "Take this. If she's staying here, I need to buy some clothes for her. This could also be a good chance for a test run on her promise. If anything goes wrong, just press the red button and emergency services will arrive in a second."

Reid jumped to his feet, feebly trying to gesture what he couldn't convey through words. "W-what? You're leaving after what just happened?"

"Do you want to buy things for her womanly needs?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

A red flush popped onto his cheeks. He couldn't imagine himself entering the intimates section of a department store. "No."

"Thought so." She ruffled his hair playfully.

"Still!" Reid's hands flapped about, adjusting his cardigan in an attempt to reduce his flustered feelings.

"It'll be okay." She pressed the remote into his hands. "Put some food, for both human and feline, on a tray and leave it by the door. If she doesn't attack you, which I'm sure she won't, it'll be okay."

Gulping, he begrudgingly followed Prentiss' directions. He placed a plate of breakfast and a can of cat food onto a tray and carried it to the guest bedroom. He cleared his throat, bringing the woman's attention from her cat to himself.

"Um, here's some food for yourself and your cat." Reid kept his gaze calm as he spoke, wanting to appear disarming as possible.

Only a glare returned his approach.

"I'll just leave it here." He turned his gaze down, placed the tray by the door, and went back to the living room.

"Everything okay?" Prentiss asked as he returned. He nodded and gave her the best puppy-eyed impression he could muster. He even went so far as to pout, attempting to make full use of the 'baby face cuteness' his coworkers claimed that he had. Unfortunately, his endeavors only produced a chuckle. "I'll be back soon. Hang in there."

Sighing, Reid resigned himself to the couch and picked up a couple of work-related files. The task would keep him busy and alert until Prentiss returned. In the back of his mind he hoped that the woman wouldn't try to attack him again. He grimaced at the thought of a repetition of his near-death incident.

* * *

Mentally scrolling through a list of supplies, Prentiss checked off every item and concluded that the shopping was finished. The two paper bags on her arms consisted of everything from casual woman's clothing to toiletries. She exited the air-conditioned department store and strode out into the breezy, crowded streets. Opting to walk the short distance back to Reid's apartment instead of hailing down a taxi, she flowed with the current of the crowd. That is until a man stepped in front of her and obstructed her path.

"Hey babe," the man cat-called. He was well-built and appeared to be in his early thirties. He looked at her over the rim of his designer sunglasses, letting out a low whistle. "I usually don't go for older women, but you _really_ caught my eye."

"Not interested," Prentiss replied, voice crisp and sharp. She pointed to her collar. From a brief glance she deduced that the man was a typical affluent and spoiled young male, much like the ones that rummaged through Custody Services.

He made a conspicuous show of looking around, raising his hand over his eyes as if he was a sailor lost at sea searching for land. "Where's your owner? I don't see him around." The man sneered.

"He's not my owner." She was prepared to step around him, rolling her eyes at his arrogant antics.

"Look at yourself," the man stopped her. He gestured to her body. "You're like a pet. Tell you what, how about you dump the collar and snuggle up with me?"

"Excuse me?" The offensive tone in Prentiss' voice rang clear. "I'm a federal agent and I can arrest you for harassment."

"I'll be helping her with that," a familiar voice interjected. Prentiss turned around, glad of Hotch's presence. He flashed the man his credentials and handcuffs while retaining a glare that reflected his silent anger.

The man took a glance at the handcuffs and gave the two agents a dirty look before sauntering away with a 'hmph'.

After putting away his credentials and handcuffs, Hotch turned to look at Prentiss dejectedly. He gently touched her collar. "I'm not sure how much good this thing is doing if offers like that are still being made. I got it for you in the first place to avoid situations like that."

"Don't worry about it too much," Prentiss said. She squeezed Hotch's hand as reassurance. "He was just being overly cocky."

"I hope it was only that." Hotch made a mental note to check for files of similar harassments later. "How is it going with Reid and the woman? Is she conscious yet?"

"Well, she tried to kill him after she woke up. I can't say I didn't blame her, especially with the obvious amount of trauma she went through. She did promise not to try again and Reid has the emergency remote." She paused, responding to a text she received from Reid. "Anything come up on missing persons reports?"

"Nothing yet. Are you sure it was wise to leave Reid alone with the woman?" Hotch's concern for the younger agent subtly seeped through his tone.

She waved her phone, quirking the corner of her mouth upward in a small grin. "That was just him. He's doing fine. Just wondering when I'd be getting back."

"I'll walk you back."

* * *

Staring at the hallway leading to the guest bedroom, Reid had a mental debate with himself. Based on his calculations and observations so far, the woman's last meal appeared to be roughly forty-eight hours ago. He knew that the human body was able to function up to a couple weeks without food, depending on height and weight. But the malnutrition would lead to harmful and possibly severe effects.

When he passed the room on the way to fetch another book from his own room a couple hours earlier, he noticed that the plate of human food remained untouched. He was torn between urging her to eat and giving her space. Persuading her to eat could result in her eating, and thus reducing the bodily harm. On the other hand, attempting to communicate with her could further deepen her antagonism towards him.

He took a deep breath as he reached a resolution. He stood up and made his way to the bedroom, being sure to make audible scuffling sounds with his slippers.

"Hey," Reid called. He lightly knocked on the doorframe, causing the woman's gaze to shift from the window to himself. "I know that you don't trust me, but I really think that you should eat. It's not good to go a long time without any food."

A blank look answered his suggestions.

He fiddled with his fingers and decided to go with what he felt most comfortable with_–_ facts. "You may not feel hungry because the hormones Peptide YY and Leptin can have an opposite effect on the appetite, causing the sensation of being full. However, stomach contractions from hunger can be especially severe and painful. It doesn't just affect the stomach. It also affects the eyes, mouth, heart, organs, skin, joints and muscles, bones, extremities, and immune system."

The woman's expression was a mix of confusion and apathy.

"It's best if you eat. Even a little would help." Feeling resigned and a tad out-of-place, he retreated back into the living room. He only hoped that his facts didn't rejuvenate any unpleasant feelings.

About ten minutes later the sound of a plate's clanking reached his ears.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Prentiss asked when she returned. She placed the supplies on a nearby chair and looked at Reid expectantly.

"It was okay," Reid replied sheepishly. "I was able to persuade her to eat though." His voice picked up an optimistic tone.

"How were you able to do that?"

"I told her facts about the effects of hunger."

Prentiss chuckled and shook her head, earning a confused look from Reid. She took the supplies and went to drop them off in the bedroom. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Later that night Reid found himself in his own room reading his third book of the day. The rest of the day proceeded without much troubles. Prentiss was able to convince the woman to eat another meal at dinnertime. The woman still kept silent to the guest bedroom, but progress was made nonetheless.

Just as he was about to take a sip from his coffee, a terrified scream suddenly erupted from the guest bedroom. He shot up, grabbed a baseball bat from his closet (his gun was tucked away in a safe), and dashed over to the room. He hastily flung the door open, ready to fend off any intruders. Instead, he saw no creeping invaders. The woman appeared to be suffering from a nightmare.

The kitten peered at Reid questionably as he approached the bed. He gingerly shook her and attempted to rouse her from the clutches of her dreams.

"Wake up, it's just a dream." Reid soothed.

The woman's eyes snapped open and she violently shoved him, still delirious from her nightmare. He stumbled backwards and collided into the dresser. His head bounced against an edge as he slumped to the floor. Through blurred vision and a pounding headache he saw the woman cover her mouth in shock. She slipped off the bed and fluttered over him. Her hands flew wildly about, appearing unsure of how she should proceed.

As if recollecting a sudden memory, she grabbed the kitten and bolted to the bathroom. He heard the door and lock slam shut. For a second he wondered what caused a flurry of reactions. Then his profiler skills kicked in. The woman was involved in something much heinous than the Card permitted. She never met a kind and sincere man before. She was probably not even part of the everyday, common society.

After taking a moment to gather his bearings, Reid pulled himself up. He dragged his weary self to the bathroom door and softly knocked.

"I'm not angry. It's okay." He tried to reassure her. He remained there for a while and heard nothing but an occasional meow. He eventually shuffled back to his own room, deciding to give the woman some space.

The next morning Reid awoke and stretched as he looked about. There was a note shoved underneath his door. He picked up the note; it read 'I'm sorry'.

* * *

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything related to CM. **

**Sorry for the long wait. School and college apps kept me preoccupied for a while. But on the bright side, season nine comes out tomorrow! I can't wait! **

**Also, challenges to Reid's moral scruples will be rolling in the next couple of chapters. I kept things a bit slow so far to make it more realistic for JJ.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next couple of days proceeded without a hitch. The woman kept her promise and no further murder attempts were made. She ate three regular and nutritious meals without any extra prodding or fact rattling. She continued to keep to her room and away from Reid whenever possible, something he did not fail to notice. Reid allowed for the issue to lie low, but it was a bit tedious now that he needed to put a collar on the woman. She was long past due for a hospital visit and the collar would prevent any unwarranted invitations.

Biting his lip, Reid fiddled with the collar once again. He already programmed a PIN number earlier in the morning, but decided to test it an extra time. His nervousness built as he waited for Prentiss to bring the woman to the kitchen table where he waited.

He looked up at the jingle of the kitten's bell. The cuddly creature padded up to him and nuzzled his leg. It seemed fond of him as opposed to its owner who drudged herself into the room with support from Prentiss. The woman seated herself across from him and bore through him with a suspicious look.

Under the uncomfortable feeling, Reid avoided the woman's stare and referenced to the collar. "If you will..." he paused, feeling a hitch in his throat. "Please lift up your hair. I need to put this around your neck."

After receiving a reassuring nod from Prentiss, the woman followed his directions.

He felt the woman tense at his fingers' brief contact with her neck. He decided to prattle on, hoping it would distract her as he quickly worked. "I'm not sure if you know what this is, but it's meant to keep you safe. This collar was created by the federal government when they developed the current system."

"No man can bother you when you're wearing it," Prentiss added. Reid noted how she left out that the only exception to the rule was the one who installed the collar, himself.

"There's also a GPS chip embedded in this. If you get lost or send off a distress signal, Prentiss or I can come help you." He paused awkwardly, not knowing how to phrase the following. "You can send a distress signal by tugging on the collar continuously." He hoped his words wouldn't offend the woman.

The woman offered no response, which Reid took as a somewhat positive sign. At least she didn't try to throw him off of her. He hoped that counted for something.

"It's all done," Reid announced. He remained seated, instead allowing the woman to stand up. As soon as he removed his hands she shot up and skittered back to Prentiss.

When the woman faced him he couldn't help but take a peek at how the collar looked on her. The color and texture definitely matched her features, but the presence of the collar itself bothered him. Somehow it didn't feel appropriate to such a thing around her neck. He almost wished it was replaced by a necklace of some sort.

"We'll take you to the hospital now." Prentiss said. She gently steered the woman to the door.

* * *

"Dr. Foss will make sure that you're physically healthy," Prentiss explained. She gave the woman's hand a squeeze of reassurance. "She's here to help you."

Perched on the chair furthest away from the door, Reid observed the woman. He recalled the car ride on the way to the hospital. She seemed to retain a childish fascination about everything. The way the sun shone on her skin. The passing blurred trees and scenery. The sounds of traffic and nature. He pondered how little of the world she saw.

The door squeaked open and in stepped a petite brunette. She wore a warm smile that reached her eyes. She began to introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Dr. Foss." She extended her hand to Prentiss, but merely waved at the woman.

Slowly, but surely the woman returned the gesture with a miniscule wave of her own.

Reid took that as a cue for his departure. "I'll be outside," he excused himself without sparing another glance at the woman.

Outside in the hall he hunkered down on an uncomfortable plastic chair. For one of the rare moments of his life, he didn't understand something. It made no sense to him why he felt a small twang of attachment towards the woman. It wasn't as if she was the first of her kind that he saw. He worked on numerous cases similar one to this before. Maybe this time was different simply because he was the one who discovered her. Perhaps he felt morally obligated to care for her.

His swirling thoughts were interrupted by another person plopping onto the seat beside him.

"Hey, Reid," Morgan called. "Haven't seen you at work for a while. How have you been?"

"I could be better." Reid replied. He sheepishly grinned. "How's the fort been without me?"

"We're doing so and so." He shook his hand like a seesaw to emphasize his point. "Listen, Hotch did some digging after a guy stopped Prentiss. Turns out that there hasn't been any harassment complaints. There's usually at least a handful."

"Does he think it's related to the woman?" Reid's voice dropped in volumes at the mention of the woman.

"He's not sure. But for the time being, it's best for her to remain with you. There's a big chance that she's a high risk victim that wasn't meant to be found alive. Until we find out who she is, we can't have her being out there unprotected."

"If it comes down to it, can I even protect her?" Reid felt a sense of weakness and vulnerability. He, a federal agent, was questioning his marksmanship and training. He remembered how he was kidnapped by an unsub before. He believed there was nothing to say he would be able to stop an intruder that's near breaking down his door to find the woman.

"Hey," Morgan patted him on the back. "It won't come down to that and if it does, I'm sure that you can. You did it before. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Before Reid had a chance to respond, powerful clacking of heels echoed throughout the hallway. The two looked at the spunky FBI tech analyst that strutted down the hospital floor as if it was a catwalk. A magenta colored gift bag hung from her hands.

"Reid!" Garcia exclaimed. She rushed to him and gave him a hug before having a brief once over to scan for any bruises. Once satisfied with her inspection she started chatting. "Have you been getting enough rest, pumpkin? How's the mysterious beauty doing?"

Reid smiled as he replied. Garcia's bubbly attitude always managed to brighten his day. "Yes, I've been getting adequate sleep. She's doing alright. She seems to trust me more."

"I'm glad to hear that my junior g-man." She ruffled his hair despite his light protests. "So I hear that she's a blond... Just like Lila."

Flushing a pink cotton candy hue, Reid turned to Morgan with a look of plead and desperation. Morgan chuckled and decided to help his friend from what he considered an amusing situation.

"There there, Baby Girl." Morgan intervened. "There will be plenty of time to tease Pretty Boy later on." He paused when the magenta gift bag caught his eye. "Is that for the mystery woman?"

Garcia gave a sheepish smile. "I wanted to get something nice for her. Don't give me that look. These were on sale and by purchasing them I helped facilitate the economy."

Morgan raised his eyebrow, skeptical. "If you say so, Baby Girl."

"Garcia, you don't have to do this." Reid stammered. "I'm choosing to take care of her. I don't want everyone else to be inconvenienced by it."

He was shushed by Garcia placing a finger on his lips. He looked at the finger questionably.

"Nope, I don't want to hear it." Garcia stated. "We all want to help you and the woman. No arguments."

He tried to protest with futile attempts. He soon surrendered and nodded with puppy eyes. Before he was able to say anything else, he noticed a familiar face peeking from around the corner.

"Hey," Reid called. Both Morgan and Garcia turned to see who he referred to.

The woman regarded the trio with a mix of apprehension and curiosity. She made no move from her location, half hidden by the corner of the hall. Her gaze shifted from Reid to Garcia and Morgan as if trying to distinguish a visible bond between them.

"Um, would you like to come over here?" He waved her over in a hesitant manner. "These are my friends, Morgan and Garcia."

"Hey," Morgan greeted politely.

"Hi," Garcia sang cautiously. "Won't you come join us?"

At first there was no visible response. The woman remained still as an animal hiding from its predator. But then a breakthrough occurred. Step by step she moved closer to the trio and took a seat beside the one she was most familiar with, Reid.

* * *

Later that evening Reid stood in the kitchen while stirring a bowl of macaroni and cheese. He hoped the woman was not lactose intolerant. The cheesy meal was the only sufficient food he was able to produce after a quick cooking lesson from Prentiss.

He scooped some of the edible substance into a smaller bowl. He was about to stick the bowl into the microwave when an unfamiliar voice reached his ears.

"Reid?"

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
